overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Player Icons
Player Icons are unlockable avatars for a player's Overwatch account. They may only be obtained through Loot Boxes; they cannot be purchased. Duplicate Player Icons reward 15 credits. Standard Icons Default pi_defaultblack.png|Overwatch Dark pi_defaultwhite.png|Overwatch Light Unlockable From Heroes pi_ana.png|Ana pi_watcher.png|Watcher pi_horus.png|Wedjat pi_ashe.png|Ashe pi_BOB.png|B.O.B. pi_deadlockrebels.png|Deadlock Rebels pi_bastion.png|Bastion pi_ganymede.png|Ganymede pi_tankcrossing.png|Tank Crossing pi_brigitte.png|Brigitte pi_katt.png|Katt pi_rally.png|Rally pi_dva.png|D.Va pi_bunny.png|Bunny pi_charm.png|Charm pi_doomfist.png|Doomfist pi_fist.png|Fist pi_initials.png|Initials pi_genji.png|Genji pi_godofwar.png|God of War pi_nin.png|Nin pi_hanzo.png|Hanzo pi_shimada.png|Shimada pi_storm.png|Storm pi_junkrat.png|Junkrat pi_ahhhhexclamationmark.png|Ahhhh! pi_bomb.png|Have a Nice Day! pi_lucio.png|Lúcio pi_frog.png|Frog pi_kambo_withthecarrotaccent.png|Kambô pi_mccree.png|McCree pi_badge.png|Badge pi_deadeye.png|Deadeye pi_mei.png|Mei pi_hairpin.png|Hairpin pi_snowball.png|Snowball pi_mercy.png|Mercy pi_guardianangel.png|Guardian Angel pi_valkyrie.png|Valkyrie Moira.png|Moira pi_erlenmeyer.png|Erlenmeyer pi_knot.png|Knot pi_orisa.png|Orisa pi_efi.png|Efi pi_protector.png|Protector pi_pharah.png|Pharah pi_raptora.png|Raptora pi_wadjet.png|Wadjet pi_reaper.png|Reaper pi_emblem.png|Emblem pi_soul.png|Soul pi_reinhardt.png|Reinhardt pi_lionhardt.png|Lionhardt pi_scar.png|Scar pi_roadhog.png|Roadhog pi_hook.png|Hook pi_piggy.png|Piggy pi_soldier76.png|Soldier: 76 pi_strikecommander.png|Strike-Commander pi_76.png|76 pi_sombra.png|Sombra pi_hacker.png|Hacker pi_skull.png|Skull pi_symmetra.png|Symmetra pi_sentry.png|Sentry pi_vishkar.png|Vishkar pi_torbjorn.png|Torbjörn pi_forge.png|Forge pi_gears.png|Gears pi_tracer.png|Tracer pi_patch.png|Patch pi_pulsebomb.png|Pulse Bomb pi_widowmaker.png|Widowmaker pi_baiser.png|Baiser pi_grapplinghook.png|Grappling Hook pi_winston.png|Winston pi_lunarops.png|Lunar Ops pi_peanutbutter.png|Peanut Butter PI_WB_Face.png|Wrecking Ball Pi_reentry.png|Reentry Pi_rolling.png|Rolling pi_zarya.png|Zarya pi_particlebarrier.png|Particle Barrier pi_512.png|512 pi_zenyatta.png|Zenyatta pi_harmony.png|Harmony pi_meditation.png|Meditation From Maps pi_glhf.png|16-Bit Hero pi_anubis.png|Anubis pi_bao.png|Bao pi_capsule.png|Capsule pi_cheers.png|Cheers pi_colossus.png|Colossus pi_demolition.png|Demolition pi_elephant.png|Elephant pi_happysquid.png|Happy Squid pi_kofiaromo.png|Kọfị Aromo pi_pinata.png|Lord Of Candy pi_losmuertos.png|Los Muertos pi_mamapigs.png|Mama Pig's pi_mariachi.png|Mariachi pi_mech.png|Mech pi_pachimari.png|Pachimari pi_pharaoh.png|Pharaoh pi_ramen.png|Ramen pi_murloc.png|Rikimaru pi_rhino.png|Rhino pi_route66.png|Route 66 pi_sakura.png|Sakura pi_scooter.png|Scooter pi_spacemansunglasses.png|Siege Mode pi_sixgunkiller.png|Six-Gun Killer pi_syvatogor.png|Svyatogor pi_theycamefrombeyondthemoon.png|From Beyond The Moon pi_totem.png|Totem pi_vivi.png|Vivi From Game Mechanics pi_credit.png|Credit pi_lootbox.png|Loot Box pi_trainingbot.png|Training Bot From Other Blizzard Games pi_barbarian.png|Barbarian pi_crusader.png|Crusader pi_darklady.png|Dark Lady pi_hoodedlady.png|Demon Hunter pi_dominion.png|Dominion pi_alliance.png|For The Alliance pi_forthehorde.png|For The Horde pi_garrosh.png|Garrosh pi_hearthstone.png|Hearthstone pi_hierarch.png|Hierarch pi_jaina.png|Jaina pi_raynor.png|Jim pi_lichking.png|Lich King pi_diablo.png|Lord of Terror pi_monk.png|Monk pi_nexus.png|Nexus pi_protoss.png|Protoss pi_queenofblades.png|Queen of Blades pi_terran.png|Terran pi_bluescars.png|Varian pi_witchdoctor.png|Witch Doctor pi_wizard.png|Wizard pi_zerg.png|Zerg Competitive Icons pi_season_1_competitor.png|Season 1 Competitor pi_season_1_hero.png|Season 1 Hero pi_season_2_competitor.png|Season 2 Competitor pi_season_2_hero.png|Season 2 Hero pi_season_3_competitor.png|Season 3 Competitor pi_season_3_hero.png|Season 3 Hero pi_top500.png|Top 500 Seasonal Event Icons Summer Games pi_summergames2016.png|Summer Games 2016 Pi summergames2017.png|Summer Games 2017 Pi_summergames2018.png|Summer Games 2018 summer-games-2019.png|Summer Games 2019 pi_archery.png|Archery pi_badminton.png|Badminton pi_basketball.png|Basketball Pi bowling.png|Bowling pi_boxing.png|Boxing pi_biking.png|Cycling pi_bmx.png|Dirt Biking pi_horsebackriding.png|Equestrian pi_diving.png|Diving pi_fencing.png|Fencing pi_football.png|Football pi_golf.png|Golf pi_gymnastics.png|Gymnastics Pi hammer throw.png|Hammer Throw Pi handball.png|Handball Pi highjump.png|High Jump Pi javelin.png|Javelin pi_martialarts.png|Martial Arts pi_dance.png|Rhythmic Gymnastics pi_sniping.png|Shooting ashe-shooting (summer games).png|Shooting Pi shotput.png|Shot Put pi_tabletennis.png|Table Tennis pi_tennis.png|Tennis pi_trackandfield.png|Track pi_volleyball.png|Volleyball pi_waterpolo.png|Water Polo pi_weightlifting.png|Weightlifting pi_wrestling.png|Wrestling Pi argentina.png|Argentina pi_australia.png|Australia Pi austria.png|Austria Pi belgium.png|Belgium pi_brazil.png|Brazil Pi canada.png|Canada pi_china.png|China Pi denmark.png|Denmark pi_egypt.png|Egypt Pi finland.png|Finland pi_france.png|France pi_germany.png|Germany pi_greece.png|Greece Pi ireland.png|Ireland Pi israel.png|Israel Pi italy.png|Italy pi_japan.png|Japan Pi jordan.png|Jordan pi_mexico.png|Mexico pi_nepal.png|Nepal Pi netherlands.png|Netherlands Pi new zealand.png|New Zealand pi_numbani.png|Numbani Pi portugal.png|Portugal pi_russia.png|Russia pi_southkorea.png|South Korea pi_sweden.png|Sweden pi_switzerland.png|Switzerland pi_uk.png|United Kingdom pi_usa.png|United States of America Halloween Terror pi_halterror.png|Halloween Terror 2016 Pi halloweenterror2017.png|Halloween Terror 2017 Pi halloweenterror2018.png|Halloween Terror 2018 Halloween-terror-2019.png|Halloween Terror 2019 pi_thedoctor.png|The Doctor pi_themonster.png|The Monster pi_thereaper.png|The Reaper pi_thewitch.png|The Witch Pi thesummoner.png|The Summoner Pi banshee.png|Banshee pi_bewitching.png|Bewitching Pi bride.png|Bride pi_calavera.png|Calavera pi_candle.png|Candle Pi corsair.png|Corsair Pi cultist.png|Cultist Pi dracula.png|Dracula Pi enchanted.png|Enchanted pi_eyeball.png|Eyeball pi_ghostymari.png|Ghostymari Pi jiangshi.png|Jiangshi Pi junkensteinspachimonster.png|Junkenstein's Pachimonster pi_neverdie.png|..Never Die Pi pachimummy.png|Pachimummy Pi pumpkimari.png|Pumpkimari Pi scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Pi skelemari.png|Skelemari Pi slasher.png|Slasher pi_spider.png|Spider ashe-summoned (icon).png|Summoned pi_superstition.png|Superstition Pi swampmonster.png|Swamp Monster pi_tombstone.png|Tombstone Pi totally80s.png|Totally 80's pi_vampachimari.png|Vampachimari Pi vanhelsing.png|Van Helsing ashe-warlock (icon).png|Warlock Pi viking.png|Viking pi_witchsbrew.png|Witch's Brew pi_witchshat.png|Witch's Hat Pi witchymari.png|Witchymari pi_wolf.png|Wolf Winter Wonderland pi_2017.png|2017 pi_bells.png|Bells pi_bubbly.png|Bubbly pi_candycane.png|Candy Cane pi_cheers_winter.png|Cheers! pi_dreidel.png|Dreidel pi_gingerbread.png|Gingerbread pi_gingermari.png|Gingermari pi_holly.png|Holly pi_hotcocoa.png|Hot Cocoa pi_jingle.png|Jingle pi_mochi.png|Mochi pi_nutcracker.png|Nutcracker pi_ornament.png|Ornament pi_pachimerry.png|Pachimerry pi_pachireindeer.png|Pachireindeer pi_peppermint.png|Peppermint pi_present.png|Present pi_santaclad.png|Santaclad pi_snowglobe.png|Snowglobe pi_snowman.png|Snowman pi_stocking.png|Stocking pi_tannenbaum.png|Tannenbaum pi_winterwonderland2016.png|Winter Wonderland 2016 pi_wreath.png|Wreath pi_yeti.png|Yeti Lunar New Year Bokimari icon.png|Bokimari Chang'e icon.png|Chang'e Coin icon.png|Coin Dragon Dance icon.png|Dragon Dance Fortune icon.png|Fortune Fuchimari icon.png|Fuchimari Gold icon.png|Gold Hanbok icon.png|Hanbok Have Fish icon.png|Have Fish Lantern icon.png|Lantern Lion Dance icon.png|Lion Dance Lucky Pouch icon.png|Lucky Pouch Lunarmari icon.png|Lunamari Monkey icon.png|Monkey New Year Cake icon.png|New Year Cake Pachilantern icon.png|Pachilantern Piggy icon.png|Piggy Red Envelope icon.png|Red Envelope Sandy icon.png|Sandy Sanzang icon.png|Sanzang Seollal icon.png|Seollal Tangerines icon.png|Tangerines Year of the Rooster icon.png|Year of the Rooster Archives pi_b73ns.png|B73-NS pi_blackwatch.png|Blackwatch pi_cadet.png|Cadet pi_chiefengineer.png|Chief Engineer pi_combatmedic.png|Combat Medic pi_cyborg.png|Cyborg pi_droppod.png|Drop Pod pi_lacroix.png|Lacroix pi_lieutenant.png|Lieutenant pi_nullmari.png|Nullmari pi_nullsector.png|Null Sector pi_or14ns.png|OR14-NS pi_uprising2017.png|Uprising 2017 Anniversary Anniversary 2017.png|Anniversary 2017 Anniversary 2018.png|Anniversary 2018 anniversary-2019.png|Anniversary 2019 Pachiversary.png|Pachiversary Anaversary.png|Anaversary ashe-rich-ashe.png|Rich Ashe baptiste-l.png|Lò Goldbot.png|Goldbot Jubileum.png|Jubileum Hanaversary.png|Hanaversary Akandeversary.png|Akandeversary Goldborg.png|Goldborg Kinenbi.png|Kinenbi Goldrat.png|Goldrat Lúciouro.png|Lúciouro GAMF.png|GAMF May.png|May Jahrestag.png|Jahrestag Cothrom An Lae.png|Cothrom An Lae Aurisa.png|Aurisa Anniversareeha.png|Aniversareeha Reapiversary.png|Reapiversary Goldhardt.png|Goldhardt Goldhog.png|Goldhog Gold Soldier.png|Gold Soldier Aniversario.png|Aniversario Vaswanniversary.png|Vaswanniversary Goldclad.png|Goldclad Auxton.png|Auxton D'Or.png|D'Or wrecking-ball-gold-ball.png|Gold Ball Goldrilla.png|Goldrilla Zaryanoversary.png|Zaryanoversary Zeniversary.png|Zeniversary Unique Icons pl:Portrety gracza Category:Cosmetics